Legionoid
is a robot that first appeared in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Subtitles: * *Beatstar: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Legionoids are one of the group of grunts in Kaiser Belial's galactic empire. They are numerous in number and are built for separate terrain locations. The first batch of Legionoids revealed were Alphas, who were sent to harvest the Planet Esmeralda for emeralds for Ultraman Belial. Run and Nao, two brothers and rebels, tried to fend off the batch of Legionoids but were quickly overpowered and endangered by a newly-revealed volcano. Ultraman Zero arrives in time to save them, merge with Run, and destroy a few threatening Legionoids, but is forced to flee into hiding with Nao when his strength is spent. After meeting and befriending Princess Emerana, Jean-Bot, Glen Fire and the Pirates of Flames, the group is ambushed by a massive squadron of Legionoid Betas, lead by one of Kaiser Belial's generals: Darkgone. With the heroes outnumbered by the mass quantities of Legionoids, Glen Fire saves Ultraman Zero and company by agitating the Space Nitromethane Sea, which manages to destroy Darkgone's squadron of Legionoid Betas, but Darkgone himself escapes. During the film's climax, when Arch Belial is preoccupied with the heroes, Glen Fire brings along the Pirates of Flame, as well as the Planet of Mirrors's army and Esmeralda's Royal Guard. The combined forces of each planet's army manage to fend off the vast armies of Legionoids. Ultimately after Arch Belial's death, Ultimate Zero uses his remaining power to destroy his ship, taking a vast majority of Legionoids with it. Trivia *The Legionoids are possibly based on the Fireman robot Baranda V. *Legionoids were originally named . Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar The Legionoids appear in the side story as re-manufactured units of Beatstar's army, designated as |Regionoido Bītosutā}}. In part one of the gaiden, the first Legionoid to be seen is a Legionoid Beta, who is attacking a defenseless Princess Emerana. Rei and Hyuga of ZAP SPACY arrive and Rei saves Emerana by calling out Gomora. Gomora easily pummels the Legionoid and eventually destroys it with his Super Oscillatory Wave. In part two of the gaiden, it is revealed that an entire army of mass Legionoids, Alpha and Beta types, have been created by Beatstar in his plans for Universal Conquest. Ultimately once Beatstar was destroyed, the Legionoid armies were destroyed in the planet's destruction. Ultraman Saga Legionoids reappeared in the film. Early in the film, a leftover squadron of Legionoids (both Alpha and Beta) were seen attacking Ultraman Zero on an asteroid belt. Fortunately, Ultraman Zero managed to destroy the squadron with ease. Ultraman Retsuden An army of Legionoids appeared at the beginning of episode 150 of New Ultraman Retsuden. The armada is confronted by Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Leo. They are defeated with ease mostly with a combination of the Ultra Zero Kick and the Leo Kick, while the remaining ones are defeated with a combination of the Wide Zero Shot and the Shooting Beam. Ultraman Geed A new Legionoid variant appears in this series, in the form of . A Dada stole the robot from Belial's forces and customized it in an attempt to kill Kei Fukuide and take over the universe afterwards, explaining his intent to avenge his deceased comrades (including the one that Kei killed before). He summoned it while his target was vulnerable but was instead pursued by Ultraman Zero into space. The Ultra and robot fought before the former flew them both back to Earth, but fortunately for the robot, Zero reached his time limit as he hit the ground. Once again the robot targeted Kei, but ended up destroyed when the Alien Sturm summoned Zaigorg. Trivia *The Legionoid being a major remodeling of the original base model is a reference to Dada's own motif being Dadaism, a major art movement which expresses anti-war politics through anti-art cultural works. Two of the main hallmarks of Dadaism as an art movement is the use of collage and re-using existing objects and products in said collage artworks - This explains how this Legionoid was customized with the addition of Dada's markings and regular arms. *Not only is this the first time any type of Legionoid has arrived and battled on Earth, but also the first to defeat an Ultra and instead be killed by a kaiju. *This Legionoid's main base model is Legionoid Beta, due to possessing boosters below its feet. Its status as a customized and stolen minion-class mecha parallels that of the franchise, where theft of mobile suits are frequent cases, especially when said robber modified it to resemble their own likeness. *This Legionoid emits the same "Dada!" noise as its own pilot. *The mark on its forehead is the same one that appeared in Dada's cubicle from episode 17 of Ultraman X. *This is the first time a Legionoid has had actual arms with hands. **Said arms were modified from a former user of Legionoids, Beatstar. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Another Legionoid Dada Customize appears in the film. It fights Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Fuma in the city during nighttime. Data : Legionoid Alphas can fire pink lasers from their Visors. * : Legionoid Alphas possess drill attachments on their hands that are used for mining, as well as being capable weapons in melee combat. *Feet Treads: When locked on a fast moving target, Legionoid Alphas can boost their speed by activating Treads at the bottom of their feet. Ultrmn Lgnds lasers.png|Legio Beam Legionoid A Double Arm Drill.png|Double Arm Drill Legionoid A Treds.jpeg.jpeg|Feet Treads - Beta (β)= Beta (β) :;Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Brigantes :;Powers and Weapons * : Legionoid Betas can fire pink lasers from their Visors. * : Legionoid Betas possess gun attachments on their hands that can fire red energy beams and blasts. They are capable weapons in space combat. *Rocket Boosters: Being space based variations, Legionoid Betas can boost their speed by activating Rockets in their leg region. Legioniod B Beam 1.jpeg.jpeg|Energy Beam Legionoid B Energy Blast.png|Energy Blasts - Dada Customize= Dada Customize :;Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: Planet Dada :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Legionoid can fly by using rockets embedded in its body and feet. * : Legionoid can fire teal lasers from its visor. * : This Legionoid's right hand can swap between Alpha's drills and Beta's guns. ** : A drill which was inherented from Legionoid Alpha, used for mining and melee combat. *** : A reddish-purple beam fired from the drill attachment. ** : Beam cannons inherited from Legionoid Beta for space combat proficiency. *** : Instead of firing concentrated lasers, the Dada Customize model unleashes teal energy bullets as ammunition. *Missiles: The robot launches a barrage of missiles from its shoulders. DadaLegionoidBeam.gif|High Tune Legio Beam DadaCustomiseDrill.png|Drill DadaCustomizeBeam.png|Legio Drill Beam DadaLegionoidEnergyBullets.gif|Legio Beam Bullet DadaLegionoidMissiles.gif|Missiles }} Gallery Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire legi.jpg|Legionoid Alphas invading Run and Nao’s home Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar UZG-Legionoid Beta Screenshot 001.jpg Legionoid beatstar.png UZG-Gomora and Legionoid Beta Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Retsuden zeroleovsrobots.jpg|Leo and Zero prepare to fight an army of Legionoids leovsrobots.jpg|Ultraman Leo vs Legionoids zerovsrobots.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Legionoids Ultraman Geed Legionoid_DDC.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 003.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 005.jpg DadaCustomiseGun.png UG-Zaigorg and Dada Legionoid Screenshot 001.jpg Miscellaneous Legionoids 1.jpg Crowded_Legionoid_render.png Legionoid Alpha.jpg|Legionoid Alpha toy Legionoid Beta.jpg|Legionoid Beta toy 4 51 orig.jpg id:Legionoid Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Armies Category:Belial Galactic Empire Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen